


Erbario (illustrazioni)

by Eloriee



Series: Myosotis (illustrations) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erbario, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erbario realizzato per la storia <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2424515/chapters/5365526">Myosotis</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11">Fall11</a>.<br/>Partecipa al <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aloe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fall11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Myosotis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424515) by [Fall11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11). 



> Fall11, è stato un piacere realizzare queste piccole “illustrazioni”. La trama mi ha catturata avvolgendosi attorno al mio cuore come l’edera della tua storia, che come sai mi sono ritrovata a leggere tutta d’un fiato in una luuunga notte d’estate. Quando dico che è stato un piacere, non è cortesia, è proprio letterale ♥

Questo lavoro partecipa al [Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia](http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/).  
Ringrazio [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias) per l'adorabile bannerino di partecipazione che trovate qui sotto ♥

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Bucaneve

 

 


	3. Frangipani

 

 


	4. Giglio della pioggia

 

 


	5. Nontiscordardimé

 

 


	6. Edera

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ringrazio di cuore i miei angeli, [Nykyo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nykyo) e [Grace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75), per tutto l'aiuto e il sostegno ♥


End file.
